We might as well be strangers
by bluemarinelle
Summary: Songfic en base a la canción We might as well be strangers de Keane. Los sentimientos de Severus son fuertes, pero la tristeza y la amargura lo son aún más...


**We might as well be strangers (Keane)**

 ** _I don't know your face, no more_**

 ** _Or feel your touch, that I adore..._**

Te veo cruzar el pasillo, presurosa, con esa carita angelical que tienes. Tu cabello rojo, flotando como finas tiras de papel fogoso, mientras el viento que viene de afuera golpea tu rostro, dejándote medio sonrojada. Vas con unos libros fuertemente apretados entre tus brazos. Supongo que vas a la biblioteca a estudiar, no eres como las demás chicas, tan simple. Te gusta saber, te gusta ser inteligente y que te vaya bien en las pruebas.

Te gusta atraerme, pero no te das cuenta.

Lo sé, porque a pesar de que pasas frente a mí, no volteas la vista como antes, cuando éramos pequeños y solías ser mi mejor amiga.

Sólo pasas, dejando en el aire tu aroma, que nunca he logrado reconocer cual es.

Supongo que es olor a Lily, y nada más. Como aroma a rosas, a lluvia y a chocolate caliente. No sabría decirte.

Sí. Recuerdo la época, antes de que entráramos a Hogwarts, cuando lo único que hacíamos era jugar, corretearnos uno al otro, detrás de lo árboles, en el pasto, en las calles y en el barro. Corríamos libres, en ese tiempo donde la vida no tiene sinsabores, porque no entendemos, simplemente vivimos y soñamos, todo a la vez. Nos contábamos todo: nuestras penas, nuestras alegrías, nuestros mas íntimos secretos. Y luego ya de estar muy cansados, nos acostábamos en el pasto, jadeando y sonriendo, y tú tomabas mi mano, y yo me aferraba fuertemente a ella. Y no sabes lo feliz que era, no puedes imaginarlo...

 ** _...I don't know your face, no more_**

 ** _It's just a place I'm looking for..._**

Eras la chica que soñaba…bueno, aún lo eres, aunque no lo creas. Siempre lo fuiste, desde que te conozco, aunque suene cursi y trillado, pero es cierto. Si en mi vida hay un espacio donde fuese genuinamente feliz, ese es cuando estaba contigo.

Todo fue mejor antes. Yo fui mejor antes.

Cuando ambos llegamos a Hogwarts, fuimos separados súbitamente por nuestras respectivas casas.

Tú eras Gryffindor, yo era Slytheryn.

Tú eras valiente. Yo era un traidor.

Y en especial: Tú eras una sangre sucia. Y yo debía ser un sangre pura.

Realmente nunca encajé en ese grupo. Tú eras la única que sabía la verdad.

Pero la presencia de nuevas compañías me impedía admitirlo.

Es extraño, porque a pesar de las diferencias, no cambiaste conmigo. Te comportabas como la Lily original, de la que yo me enamoré perdidamente. Me tratabas bien, me querías, y cada vez que podías, me abrazabas y yo me sentía en las nubes. Y no sabía como confesarte todo lo que comenzaba a sentir, esas mariposas que me revolvían el estomago cada vez que me sonreías. La cantidad de veces que tuve que alzar la voz para que mis nervios no fueran delatados al temblar mis cuerdas vocales. Cuando me agradecías por algo, y me besabas en la mejilla, como una gran y hermosa hermana, y yo no soportaba las ganas de besarte, delante de todos, delante del mundo entero, que me dejaran de adjudicar papeles que yo no quería interpretar y que me dejaran en paz. Sólo contigo, y con nadie más me sentía así.

Pero terminé arruinando todo.

Las voces de mis padres y de mis amigos resonaban cada día en mi cerebro, no me dejaban pensar con claridad. Según ellos, nadie que fuera de sangre impura merecía aprender, ni siquiera tener, el poder de la magia, porque era ridículamente obvio. La casa Slytheryn era la que siempre tenia la razón. Pertenecía a los mas orgullosos, soberbios, y sobre todo, los mas temerarios y ambiciosos pelotones de nuestro fundador Salazar. Y era solo a ellos a quienes debía seguir, y por nada del mundo podría escapar, ya que si lo hacia, ellos sabrían como encontrarme.

Tenía miedo, miedo de no encajar. Miedo a que no me aceptaran, miedo a que me pegaran o peor aún.

Pero ahí continuabas tú, con tu dulzura y tu amistad, que yo sabia era real, que no eran engaños como el resto de mi vida.

Tú me sostenías, eras mi salvavidas en un mar de mentiras y oscuridad.

Pero yo no entendía eso aun. Pensé que no te necesitaba.

 ** _...We might as well be strangers in another town_**

 ** _We might as well be living in a different world_**

 ** _We might as well_**

 ** _We might as well_**

 ** _We might as well..._**

Te traté mal, lo se. Comencé a comportarme como un idiota contigo. Te negué. Me daba vergüenza que los demás supieran que la pelirroja de padres muggles era la mejor amiga del slytheryn opaco, al que le gustaban las artes oscuras. Tú no eras digna para ninguno de mis cercanos, incluso teniendo mejor rendimiento y mejor corazón y alma que muchos de ellos. Mi pequeña muñequita. ¡Como me dolía ver tus ojos cuando se acercaban mis amigos y me preguntaban que hacía contigo, y yo solo te ignoraba, me hacia el tonto, fingiendo que eras tú la que se había acercado a mí sin razón alguna!

Al principio, te mostraste muy confundida. Luego triste...mucho tiempo después enojada. Y un día, cuando te grité lo inmunda que eras, que los sangre sucia prácticamente deberían morir, cuando te humillé y te rebaje a algo que ni siquiera realmente yo creía que eras, ya ni siquiera me miraste.

Ese día fue el peor de todos.

Y después de darme vueltas en la cama toda esa noche, recalcándome que lo que te había dicho era lo mas correcto, supe que no podía engañarme.

Me di cuenta del mal que cometí, de que tú, Lily, eras la única que me había respetado y querido tal cual yo era, sin juzgarme.

Pero no remendé mi error. Es más, me jacté de lo que hice.

Y tú seguiste siendo quien eras y eres. Seguiste hablándome, continuaste defendiéndome de los perdedores de tu propia casa cuando me golpeaban.

Fuiste tierna y gentil, y todo tu ser me trató igual.

Pero aun así, ya no era lo mismo.

Porque podía sentir tu rechazo, tu amargura y tristeza. No sé, pero era algo que pude notar en tus gestos, en tu sonrisa...y en especial en tus ojos.

Ya no brillaban. Al menos, no para mí. Tu mirada se ensombreció, y nunca más me miraste con amor, como antes.

Y yo nunca dije lo siento. Nunca te conté que me arrepentía.

Y pasaron los días, los meses, y por último los años. Y cada vez te alejaste más y más.

Hasta llegar aquí.

Ahora sólo me hablas cuando debes defenderme de los bravucones. Y nada más. Yo tampoco hago un gran esfuerzo por recuperar lo perdido.

 ** _I don't know your thoughts these days_**

 ** _We're strangers in an empty space_**

 ** _I don't know your thoughts these days_**

 ** _I don't understand your heart_**

 ** _It's easier to be apart..._**

Sin embargo, te sigo. Te escabulles entre las sombras de las paredes, revoloteas, como ya dije, presurosa. Pero ya te conozco y ya sé adonde vas.

La biblioteca está casi vacía. Sólo unos pocos estudiantes leen en silencio, aquí y allá, sentados y callados. Tú te instalas en uno de los escritorios, y una vez cómoda, abres uno de los libros, y empiezas a escribir apuntes.

Yo te observo detrás de una de las gigantes estanterías. Evidentemente no te has percatado,estudias, estudias y estudias. ¿Cuánto habrá pasado, una hora? No tengo la menor idea, porque me he dedicado sólo a definir y grabar en mi mente cada detalle de tu rostro. Incluso ahora me sé todos tus gestos: cuando te concentras en leer, tus ojos se entrecierran un poco, y casi no pestañeas. Cuando escribes en la hoja, muerdes ligeramente tus labios, con una mirada curiosa. Cuando te asalta una duda, frunces el entrecejo y vuelves a leer, mientras aprietas los labios ligeramente. Cuando te cansas, resoplas por la nariz pecosa que tienes, y la arrugas como un conejito.

¿Obsesivo? Bueno, ya sabes como soy.

Pero cuando piensas en algo, te vas. Te quedas inmóvil y concentrada en algún punto muy lejano. Y ahí ya no puedo saber que sientes.

Supe entenderte en algún momento de nuestras vidas. Supe que te sucedía y como ayudarte para que sonrieras para mí, o dejaras de llorar.

Lo supe alguna vez. Ya no.

A veces me gusta creer que aun podría pasar algo tan inédito que cambiara todo entre nosotros, hasta volver a la normalidad.

Me imagino que tus brazos me envuelven nuevamente, que vuelves a sonreírme, a contarme todos tus secretos.

Tal vez por ahí un beso. Tierno o frenético, me da igual.

Pero la verdad es que no cambia nada. Todo sigue igual. Aburrido, doloroso, hastiante. Horrible a fin de cuentas.

De repente, alguien se acerca a ti. Una rabia recorre mis venas y me estremezco de solo verlo.

James Potter. Maldito zángano.

Apoya su mano en el borde de la mesa, y levanta tu mentón para observarte a la cara antes de que atines a hacer algo.

-Hola bonita, ¿pensando en mi?

-De hecho, no puedes estar más alejado, James. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a verte.

-Ah, bueno, pues ya me viste. Puedes irte ya- le respondes tajantemente.

Esa es la Lily que adoro.

-Vamos, Lily. No seas tan cruel conmigo.

-Descuida, nadie puede ser mas cruel que tú...

-Hieres mis sentimientos, Lily.

-Tú hieres a bastante gente ya. ¿Unas palabras no importarán o si?

-Bueno, tus palabras si me afectan, de hecho...-se arrodilla ante ella, mientras se revuelve el cabello, creyéndose sensual. Estoy tentado a dejarlo calvo con mi varita.

-Me parece bien.

-Te gusta que me afecte?

-No. De hecho me sorprende que algo te afecte.

-¡Ay, Lily, fingiré que no te oigo! Estaba pensando que estas vacaciones de invierno no podré irme a mi casa.

-¿Y...?

-¡Que nosotros también nos quedaremos aquí!-sonó la voz grave de Sirius, acercándose junto con Lupin a ti. – Y pensábamos que si querías, podrías tu también quedarte y hacernos compañía.

-Descuida Lily, no te sientas obligada-agregó Remus con una sonrisa bastante amistosa. Tú los miras a todos, un tanto confundida diría yo.

Te recomendaría que les dijeras tajantemente que no puedes.

-No lo sé, chicos. Mis padres quieren verme, y yo igual necesito descansar de todo esto.

-Pero si no moverás ni un pelo con nosotros!-exclama Sirius un tanto ofendido.

¡Bien, Lily, bien!

-¡Por favor, Lily, di que si! Te lo suplico...-James acaricia tus manos entre las suyas, y estoy a punto de estallar de envidia. ¡Maldito perro faldero, que se cree!

-¡Prometemos hacer todo lo que tu digas!-dice Sirius arrodillándose al lado de James.

-¡Prometo ser tu esclavo sexual si quieres!-grita James con una sonrisa gigante y sus lentes a punto de caerse de su deforme nariz.

Estúpido.

-No prometo nada, lo siento-dice Remus con una sonrisa aflorándole en los labios.

-...yo...

-Si no puedes, no te quedes, de verdad...-continúa el licántropo-...entiendo que quieras volver a ver a tu familia. Después de todo, ha pasado medio año ya.

Tú le sonríes tímidamente.

-No se, Lupin. Miren, voy a mandarles una carta a mis padres, a ver que dicen...pero no prometo nada...

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii!- grita James y te abraza súbitamente, desestabilizándote.

Lo odio, Lily. Odio que pueda abrazarte con tanta fuerza y que yo no pueda acercarme a ti libremente. Odio como te mira, como te sonríe, como se mueve a tu alrededor, de verdad, odio que se vea feliz cuando está a tu lado.

Odio que te ame tanto como yo te amo a ti.

Y en especial, odio cuando tú le devuelves esos gestos. Cuando tus ojos brillan cuando él te halaga, y te abraza.

 ** _...We might as well be strangers in another town_**

 ** _We might as well be strangers in a_** ** _nother time_**

 ** _We might as well_**

 ** _We might as well_**

 ** _We might as well_** ** _be strangers_**

 ** _Be strangers..._**

Sirius por alguna razón mira en mi dirección, y me sonríe. Me ha descubierto.

-¿Qué tal, Quejicus?-se acerca a mi con tal soltura, que no puedo creer lo cínica que puede llegar a ser una persona. –¿Qué haces aquí?¿buscando libros de magia oscura? O tal vez un hechizo para eliminar el sebo de tu cabello?- me arrastra hacia el grupo, pasando su brazo por mis hombros, con demasiada fuerza- Sabes, querido, existe algo que los muggles suelen llamar Shampoo...

-¡Cállate y suéltame, perro sarnoso!

-¿Qué le has dicho a mi amigo, Severus?-gruñe James al verme tan cerca.

-¿Lo que escuchaste, o estás sordo?

Antes de darme cuenta me ha tumbado en el suelo de un empujón.

-¡¡¡James, que haces!!!-le gritas tú, y lo apartas de mí. Él suelta otro gruñido.

-¡¿Escuchas lo que nos dice?!

-Y razón tiene de gritarles. ¡USTEDES SIEMPRE LO MOLESTAN!

-¿Por qué no escuchas a tu inmunda noviecita?!-digo roncamente sin pensarlo. Me miras sin poder creer lo que has oído.- Oh, claro, eres tan estúpido que ni siquiera a la tonta sangre sucia logras entender...

-¿No te metas con Lily, me escuchaste?-me grita el cuatro ojos, con su varita en mano. Yo aferro la mía entre mis dedos.

-¿Y quien me lo va a impedir, eh? ¿Acaso tú y tu ejercito de alimañas? Pero no te preocupes, en todo caso no quiero toparme con esa...cosa que ustedes llaman bruja...

Antes de que el rayo de luz salga de la varita de James, ya has gritado un EXPELLIERMUS, quedándote con su varita.

-¿James, no le hagas caso, si?-lo retienes antes de que tome en sus manos la venganza, y condenadamente lo miras a los ojos. Por un segundo veo como él se pierde en los tuyos, en las esmeraldas en las que yo, en este instante, deseo mas que nunca reflejarme.

-Pero...

-Por favor, James...

-...Esta bien, solo lo hago por ti...- te susurra. ¡¡¡Como lo odio, quisiera matarlo, literalmente!!!- Y tú, rata de alcantarilla, más te vale que no le vuelvas a hablar de ese modo a mi Lily, ¿entendiste? No le toques un pelo, o no respondo...

 ** _For all I know of you now_**

 ** _For all I know of you now_**

 ** _For all I know of you now_**

 ** _For all I know..._**

Ahora te toca a ti mirarme. Y es horrible. Puedo ver la indiferencia en ti, la rabia, el dolor. Ya no queda amor para mí en ti, lo sé. Cualquier rastro del aprecio, o de la ternura que me demostrabas, acabo de destruirlo. Ya no queda nada, y es mi culpa, completamente.

James te acuna en su brazo, y te lleva con sus amigos, lentamente. Yo aún estoy en el suelo, y los veo alejarse. Y tú no miras atrás, ni por un segundo.

La vista se me nubla y las venas en mi cabeza laten. Mis lágrimas, una vez que te has ido, se escurren sin que pueda evitarlo. Salgo corriendo de allí antes de que cualquiera note lo que me pasa. Corro, corro, no sé adonde.

Ojalá pudiera salir de aquí, irme lejos, donde nada pueda encontrarme, ni siquiera los recuerdos.

Ojalá pudiera olvidarme de ti, dejar de saber que existes.

Ojalá pudiera olvidar todo lo que vivimos juntos, ojalá pudiera olvidar todo lo que me haces sentir, ojalá pudiera olvidar que eras la primera y única persona en el mundo que me comprendía y me quería de verdad.

Ojalá pudiera olvidar tu cabello, tu sonrisa, tu ojos, todo.

Ojalá pudiera olvidar que te amo...

Porque ahora es como si fuéramos unos completos extraños.

Podríamos perfectamente ser unos completos extraños.

Tal vez todo sería mejor así.


End file.
